


Ma stai zitto imbecille

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austria 17, Baku 17, M/M, POV Sebastian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Fra Lewis e Seb le cose sono sempre più strane, ognuno ha il proprio modo di vivere la loro situazione privata, ma alla fine arriva Baku che tira fuori il difetto peggiore di Seb: la sua impulsività. In Austria, invece, vediamo la sua ottusità. Ce la faranno a chiarirsi davvero e non per finta come avevano sostenuto davanti ai giornalisti? Gli stringerà o no quella mano, Lewis?





	Ma stai zitto imbecille

**Author's Note:**

> eccoci con un altro seguito delle sewis. Abbiamo lasciato Lewis e Seb ad orbitare sempre più nella stessa galassia, finalmente, ma Seb sta per rovinare tutto perché siamo a Baku 2017 per cui pronti, attenti via! Usiamo il POV di Seb. In realtà è divisa in due, una parte è su Baku e l’altra sull’Austria, ho cercato di documentarmi al meglio e mi sono fatta un’idea di quel che è successo sia davanti che dietro le telecamere. Oggi vediamo quanto impulsivo ed ottuso è Seb e soprattutto come i sensi di colpa peggiorino sempre le cose. Dedico la fic alle mie due consulenti speciali che loro sanno che parlo di loro! Grazie e spero che vi piaccia! Le prime foto sono prese dall'Austria 2017. Le altre sono perchè sì!Ci saranno altre fic su questa serie, non è l’ultima, tranquilli! Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MA STAI ZITTO IMBECILLE  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb134.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb135.png)   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb23.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb26.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb58.jpg)

  
È come se un uragano forza dieci si abbattesse su di noi ed investendo tutto facesse piazza pulita!  
Quando ci rivediamo vedo Lewis un po’ strano, pensieroso, sospira tanto e mi sta un po’ a distanza. Le conferenze non sono insieme, nemmeno nessuna delle giornate precedenti ad oggi che c’è la gara. Non si sforza di incrociarmi, lo cerco io ad un certo punto non so bene nemmeno quando, prima di scendere in pista credo, ma non ho fatto buoni tempi per tutto il weekend e la cosa mi ha girato l’umore perciò lo incrocio però sono arrabbiato con me stesso, con la macchina che non è più la Ferraro di un tempo e con i meccanici. Sono arrabbiato con tutto e tutti, anche me stesso.   
Così quando lo incrocio nei corridoi fra un via vai e l’altro gli metto la mano sul braccio attirando la sua attenzione, la mia mano si è mossa di vita propria e non sapevo che volesse toccarlo, ma quando l’ho fatto mi sono sentito meno incazzato con l’universo.   
Lui si ferma e mi guarda, poi fa un sorrisino particolare ed io gli chiedo:  
\- Va tutto bene? - Lewis si stringe nelle spalle. Chi lo sa, con lui sai che ha qualcosa ma non sai cosa se non hai tempo di parlarci ed ora non c’è.  
I suoi occhi parlano come sempre, che abbia qualcosa è evidente. - Colpa mia? - Il fatto che contemplo che potrebbe essere colpa mia è strano, è la prima volta che lo accenno. Lewis mi guarda sorpreso e poi ridacchiando ricambia la stretta sul mio braccio a sua volta:   
\- No anche se non sei fra i buoni, nella mia lista personale! - Vorrei approfondire quest’uscita, ma veniamo richiamati così sbuffando lo lascio ma lo punto col dito.   
\- Dopo questa me la spieghi! - Lewis si stringe polemico nelle spalle:   
\- E cosa dovrei spiegarti? Tu non mi spieghi nulla di te! - Ah ecco cosa c’è! Ma ci pensa sempre? Conoscendolo sì!   
\- In che posizione sono in quella lista? - Lewis fa il broncio e quando lo fa la sua bocca è ancora più bella perché si butta all’infuori e si evidenzia ancora di più.   
Alza il dito indice intendendo che sono al numero uno e così io scoppiando a ridere lo lascio a vado dal mio team che mi aspetta, che torna a farmi arrabbiare.   
Ho questo potere, se voglio annullo quel che mi fa girare le palle, se voglio nessuno sa quel che penso e che mi succede. È un’ottima qualità visto che detesto quando il mondo sa qualcosa di me.   
Lui, al contrario, non ne è capace.   
Vuole essere diplomatico e corretto e dire le cose giuste nel modo giusto, ma gli si legge in faccia e negli atteggiamenti quel che non dice, a volte è anche inutile che parli.   
  
Durante il GP la tensione sale sempre più a dismisura, è un gran premio difficile a dir poco e quando c’è la Safety Car e siamo tutti incolonnati, dopo la curva Lewis improvvisamente si pianta davanti a me facendomi andare addosso. A questo punto mi parte il raptus che capita ogni tanto, lo affianco e lo spintono con l’auto insultandolo e mandandolo a quel paese.   
Mentre lo faccio non ci penso, non penso che questo mi varranno dei punti preziosi. Non penso che lui è Lewis. Penso solo che non puoi piantarti così dopo la curva, perché siamo tutti incolonnati con la Safey e dove diavolo pensi che finisca io se non addosso a te?  
Dopo è tutto solo più disastroso.   
Nessuno dei due finisce sul podio e già questo basterebbe a farmi incazzare, ma si aggiungono i giornalisti a chiedermi proprio di quella cazzata che ho fatto.   
Cioè io so che ho fatto una cagata, ok? Poi a mente più fredda me lo dirò, ma ora appena uscito dalla corsa cosa diavolo vuoi che ti dica? Che mi pento e mi dolgo e che sono un idiota?  
\- Avete visto tutti cos’è successo, traete le vostre conclusioni, tanto lo fate sempre. - Come sempre sono molto carino quando sono furioso. Breve sorriso tagliente, se quando sono incazzato riesco ancora a controllarmi e a nullificare la gente invece che divorarla, è positivo.  
Da qualche parte qua intorno c’è Lewis che risponde anche lui alle domande dei giornalisti, mentre intanto i tre podisti si preparano per la festa.   
Dove sarà Lewis? Si sarà reso conto di cosa ha fatto? Certo che se ne è reso conto e sapeva che ero io dietro di lui perché alla radio gli dicono chi ha dietro.   
Più ci penso più mi convinco che una cosa simile non la fai per sbaglio, sei dietro la cazzo di safety, come puoi fermarti dopo la curva? Cosa cazzo ti dice il cervello? Magari era per questo che prima era tutto così strano, gli avevano detto di fare questa porcata e lui l’ha fatta davvero?   
Fermo Seb, fermo. Ecco cosa mi dice il cervello.   
Ma quando vado da lui consapevole di quanto mi costerà questa speronata di oggi, la rabbia aumenta ed il cervello si spegne del tutto.   
Infatti riesco a prenderlo in parte nei famosi bagni che aspettiamo si svuotino, poi chiudo a chiave ed infine allargo le braccia infervorato.   
\- Si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso in pista? Rallentare così dopo una curva in regime di Safety? Sapevi che ti ero dietro, dove cazzo credevi mi mettessi? Sai quanto mi costa questo scontro? Certo che lo sapevi e sapevi anche che reagivo male! -   
\- Male? Seb mi hai dato contro di proposito! Mi hai affiancato e mi sei venuto contro! Ti sembra normale reagire così dopo un incidente? - Lewis risponde acceso col suo beverone in mano, io finisco il mio in un attimo, butto la bottiglia e rutto per poi ricominciare più furioso ancora. La testa è completamente spenta, sconnessa dalla bocca che parla.   
\- Incidente? Perché cazzo hai rallentato dopo la curva in quel modo? - A questo punto i suoi occhi da arrabbiati hanno un guizzo e diventano lucidi. Ecco che arriva la ferita, questa ferita gliel’ho appena inflitta io. Lo capisco immediatamente che lui non l’ha fatto apposta e che lo sto ferendo e sapere che ci sta rimanendo male mi fa peggio, infatti mi accendo di più e divento più stronzo, nonostante so in una minuscola parte di me che non è giusto, che se lui ha gli occhi da cucciolo è perché lo sto trattando ingiustamente. - Sapevi bene cosa stavi facendo! Non sei un pivello che fa la sua prima gara! Sapevi che ti ero dietro, sapevi cosa avrei fatto e come avrei reagito! Magari eravate d’accordo tu ed il tuo team, se entrava la safety ed io ti ero dietro di fare questa porcata. -   
Ma stai zitto imbecille, cosa fai prendere aria alla bocca?   
  
  
\- No tu pensi... tu pensi davvero che io avrei potuto fare una porcata del genere? - Lo vedo indignato, shoccato, fuori di sé, ferito, gli occhi pieni di lacrime che non vuole lasciare andare.  
Lewis non è mai fuori di sé, o meglio capita ovviamente, ma tende sempre ad essere contenuto, non esagera come faccio io che nella foga del momento prendo fuoco ed esagero al cento percento e faccio cagate colossali.   
Lui è Lewis.   
\- Io l’ho fatto! Io mi sono incazzato e ti ho dato contro apposta dopo. Io lo ammetto. Ero incazzato come una belva e lo sono ancora! - Lewis chiude gli occhi cercando di calmarsi e realizzare cosa sto dicendo, così apre le mani fra di noi in segno ‘no ferma un secondo’.  
\- Tu sei così. Tu reagisci male, esageri sempre, ti fai prendere dalla foga del momento e fai di quelle cose assurde. Tu. Io no! Io non ho colpi di testa! Non ti farei mai una cosa così! E poi tu hai reagito male ad una mia brutta mossa, ma tu intendi che io quella brutta mossa l’ho fatta apposta, l’ho ragionata, l’ho voluta fare per farti un torto! - Lewis coglie il punto e quando dice così  e ripete diverse volte lo stesso concetto come per evidenziare l’assurdità di quel che intendo, ma sopratutto quando i suoi occhi espressivi sono davvero shoccati da quel che insinuo, io mi sento montare ancora di più.  
È una cosa che capita quando mi fanno sentire in colpa, odio sentirmi in colpa e va sempre che poi parto e non mi fermo, rincaro la dose come per non dimostrare che ho sbagliato. Invece se mi fermassi in tempo a volte sarebbe tutto più facile.   
Ma mai che io mi fermi in tempo. Mai!   
Preferisco risolvere tutto con un sorriso che mette bene le distanze.    
Trattengo il fiato un secondo, riempio i polmoni e poi lo rilascio fuori chiudendo gli occhi. Poi li riapro ed i suoi sono lì bellissimi e tentatori, aggrottati, dispiaciuti, torvi. Un sacco di cose insieme.   
Se solo sapesse i drammi che mi scatena da non so nemmeno quanto tempo.  
Lui ed i suoi occhi, per non parlare della sua bocca carnosa.   
Come osa procurarmi tutto questo? Ed io che gli do corda, anzi, me le cerco. Non riesco più a trattenermi, ormai tutte le volte che ce l’ho vicino guai se non supero il limite e so che la cosa peggiorerà se non faccio qualcosa.   
Ma la domanda è questa.   
Voglio fermarmi o voglio andare oltre?  
Non c’è tempo per trovare risposte ora, ora c’è lui che scuote la testa inorridito e sconvolto perché non mi scuso e non faccio dietrofront cercando di correggere un tiro che so bene è mancino. È un tiro terribile e la ferita gli si apre davanti ai miei occhi, mi odio perché non cerco di rimarginarla subito, anzi, affondo il coltello. Forse è più facile se ci si odia, no?   
\- Non so cosa sia successo là fuori, ma di sicuro non è stato normale e giusto! -    
Lewis scuote la testa e fa un passo indietro, sta per scoppiare a piangere da tanto che è furioso, lo vedo tremare e per questo stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi.   
\- Non ci posso credere. Non ci posso proprio credere. Con questa tu hai chiuso. - Non lo fermo quando se ne va, questa volta.   
Non lo fermo e non cerco di rimediare, non cerco di sedurlo, non cerco di fare nulla. Questa volta lo lascio andare sentendo il rumore della porta che sbatte.   
La domanda è: penso di risolvere o è meglio che le cose vadano così?   
Dal modo di merda in cui mi sento quando se ne va, mi sa che la risposta è facile.   
  
Il giorno dopo sono a mente fredda e lucido e vedo tutto con una chiarezza allucinante. Ma perché non ho aspettato un giorno per parlargli?  
Chissà che avevo ieri! Ma che vuoi, non puoi far correre così tanto dopo che succedono certe cose. Già incapperò in una sanzione del cazzo, se nemmeno gli parlavo guai. C’è da vedere che farà lui. Se dice qualcosa peggiorando la situazione o se almeno farà finta di nulla davanti ai media. Immagino cosa succederà nel prossimo gran premio.   
E lo immagino mentre piange a casa, perché Lewis secondo me è uno che piange da solo quando è ferito.   
Cazzo, come tremava.   
Chiudo gli occhi rivedendo lo sguardo ferito, le mani che cercava di controllare a stento.   
Non resisto e prendo il telefono, provo a chiamarlo senza esitare troppo, ma non mi risponde. La seconda volta mi mette direttamente giù.  
Era questo che volevi, no, Seb?   
Cosa pensavi succedesse non rimediando immediatamente?   
Perché sono così testa di cazzo quando mi prende l’adrenalina?   
Cosa ci guadagno ad essere sempre tutto d’un pezzo? Si sbaglia e ci si prende le proprie responsabilità.   
Sospiro sentendomi male, così gli scrivo un messaggio sperando che almeno questo mi permetta di parlargli di persona quando lo rivedrò.   
‘Scusami, ieri ero ancora sotto l’effetto dell’adrenalina della gara, ho esagerato su tutta la linea, non ragionavo. Ho esagerato in gara a reagire così, ma sul momento ho visto le cose nel peggiore dei modi.’   
Spero che basti per concedermi almeno il beneficio del dubbio e mi permetta di parlargli ancora di persona.   
  
La settimana che passo a casa con la famiglia è una delle peggiori di sempre, le bambine non mi distraggono e mi sento un estraneo qua dentro, non riesco proprio a godere dei momenti con loro.   
Hannah capisce che cos’ho, sa cosa è successo a Baku, per cui alla fine cerca di lasciarmi in pace. E poi sa che non sono uno che parla di certe cose, per cui nemmeno ci prova.   
Non passa un secondo senza che io pensi a lui, a come sta, se sta contemplando l’idea di perdonarmi. So che ha letto il messaggio, ma non mi ha risposto. Non ho riprovato a chiamarlo per paura che non mi rispondesse. Tanto in Austria dovrà per forza parlarmi e guardarmi. Non ha scelta. E se mi eviterà ancora tanto bene. So farmi ascoltare.   
  
Determinato a rimediare in qualche modo, quando ci vediamo nella prima conferenza stampa della giornata, poco prima di entrare in sala lo guardo insistente sperando che mi parli, mi faccia anche un vago cenno. Sono arrivato prima sperando di intercettarlo, ma lui invece è arrivato all’ultimo ignorandomi con molta cura.  
Dentro, si siede dall’altro lato facendo mettere in mezzo il nostro collega e mi rilega dall’altra parte. Sospiro ed incasso. Era inevitabile.   
Durante la conferenza stampa do la mia versione per l’ennesima volta, calmo e pacato, anche piuttosto freddo e distaccato, ma specifico che l’unico con cui dovevo chiarire è Lewis e l’ho fatto, mi sono scusato per la reazione esagerata che ho avuto. Quando tocca a lui parlare mi viene l’ansia, per un momento, perché potrebbe anche negarlo per vendicarsi, sarei seriamente danneggiato se venisse fuori che non mi sono scusato e pentito, visto che se perdo altri punti devo ritirarmi dal mondiale.   
Ma lui alla fine concorda sul fatto che abbiamo parlato subito dopo la gara e ci siamo spiegati, ognuno ha detto il suo e poi ci siamo risentiti il giorno dopo col telefono.   
Sospiro mentre dice qualcosa che sembra una vaga difesa in mio favore, non su quel che ho fatto in gara ma sul fatto di saper fare ammenda per dare un messaggio positivo ai giovani che seguono il nostro sport.   
Sono sollevato e stupito insieme, so che è furioso con me, ha la voce che gli trema quando parla di Baku e di me, vedo che stringe le mani sul tavolo e si capisce che è ferito e furioso, però mi ha difeso. Cioè questa vale come una difesa. Poteva davvero mettermi nella merda dicendo che ero convinto della mia posizione e che lo accusavo ancora di aver fatto una manovra contro di me.   
Ripensandoci ora non so cosa mi sia preso a dirgli una cosa simile, non so nemmeno come posso averlo pensato sul momento. È che io non penso. È il mio motto, no? Non lo faccio apposta, semplicemente non penso. Punto.   
  
Stordito e stupito, dopo la conferenza cerco di parlargli e ringraziarlo, lo chiamo facendomi largo fra la gente che si frappone subito fra noi, ma lui sguscia via nonostante mi senta.   
Ce l’ha ancora con me, quanto ce l’avrà ancora?  
Quanto mi terrà il muso?   
Vorrei davvero rimediare subito, improvvisamente diventa un pensiero fisso, ma a quanto pare non è possibile ora. Non senza farci vedere dal mondo intero, probabilmente, o anche solo da qualcuno dei nostri team ficcanaso che non vuole che fraternizziamo troppo.   
Che regole del cazzo.   
Le regole sostengono anche che ci deve essere sportività fra piloti, perciò se non faccio davvero pace con lui presto il mondo lo scoprirà, ma pare che siano più interessati a controllarmi che a permettermi di rimediare.  
Forse sono convinti che posso solo peggiorare le cose, come mio solito visto che testa di cazzo sono.   
  
Lewis si impegna davvero molto per evitarmi e più io ci provo ad intercettarlo, più mi scappa da sotto le mani, al che mi scoccio e lo mando di nuovo a cagare.   
Così abbiamo un post corse dove ci ignoriamo invece di dimostrare che fra noi è tutto a posto come abbiamo detto in conferenza.   
Bene, dopo di questo voglio vedere chi ci crede.  
Io ci ho provato, ci ho davvero provato a far pace come si doveva, ma lo scemo si è davvero impegnato a fare l’opposto e perciò che si arrangi! Ora gli chiederanno di me e del perché non mi ha stretto la mano. Mi sta bene, cosa crede?   
Posso mica inseguirlo per sempre, no?   
  
Ma questa mia stupida presa di posizione ha vita breve come tutto quello che faccio impulsivamente, perché ci penso per tutto il tempo dell’intervista e mi sta sul cazzo che lui da qui in poi pensi di non stringermi nemmeno la mano. Pensa davvero di non stringermi mai più la mano? Seriamente?   
Come osa?   
Cosa starà facendo ora? Sarà già andato via? E se è davvero andato via senza aspettarmi? Qua c’è Val, avrà la festa del suo team.   
Se va via davvero come uno stronzo vado a casa sua nel suo cazzo di yacht e lo annego!   
Divento molto impaziente per tutta l’intervista fino a che finalmente posso sgusciare come un’anguilla via dagli occhi di tutti, ignorando le domande e le richieste, specie del mio team che mi aspetta per la cena del mio podio.  
Ma loro sbagliano, io so cosa c’è ora!  
C’è Lewis che pensa di non stringermi più la mano!   
  
Praticamente gli butto giù la porta a suon di manate, non rifletto nemmeno su quanti possano sapere che sono qua, non mi interessa se mi becca qualcuno, se mi hanno visto andare dritto e diretto da lui e se penseranno che ora succederà chissà cosa.  
Sto qua e busso fino a che non mi apre ed ha una di quelle facce epiche, di quelle che pensa di essere in un sogno.   
\- Seb, ma sei impazzito? - Sibila. Come se qualcuno potrebbe non aver sentito tutto il casino che ho fatto!   
Non aspetto che mi inviti ad entrare, lo faccio subito senza discutere, poi sbatto la porta alle mie spalle e giro la chiave interna, so che dovrebbe avere un compagno di stanza che magari si sta dirigendo proprio qua per cambiarsi e rinfrescarsi.   
Non lo so e non mi interessa.  
Lewis indietreggia vedendomi, credo sia la prima volta che ci vediamo all’interno di una camera in effetti. Ci penso solo ora, ma rimango concentrato su di lui, sul suo bellissimo viso sorpreso e intimorito.   
\- Non c’è niente da dire, quello che dovevamo dire l’abbiamo detto. - Si ricorda della sua presa di posizione ed io mi inalbero.   
\- Al diavolo quello che ci siamo detti! Lo sai come sono fatto! Sul momento reagisco sempre male ed esagero! Quel giorno ero ancora pieno di adrenalina! Come te lo devo dire? Mi sono scusato e se me l’avessi permesso, l’avrei fatto anche di persona! - Lewis scuote la testa incrociando le braccia al petto, infastidito, nervoso, irritato.    
\- Non hai nemmeno capito qual è il problema. Perché sono ferito! - Lui è già senza la tuta sopra, ha il tipico abbigliamento che usa per girare nei circuiti al di fuori delle gare. E gli sta come sempre bene, ha questa capacità di saper risaltare il suo fisico maledettamente perfetto. Starei poco a togliergli tutto.   
Mentre lo penso torno a lui come niente.   
\- Ma mi sono scusato, cosa vuoi di più? - Lewis si mette a ridere istericamente, mentre getta la testa all’indietro incredulo.   
\- Niente Seb. Non voglio niente. Solo che te ne vai e la smetti di stressarmi. Ci vediamo al prossimo GP. - Ma ovviamente non mi smuovo da qua, lo fisso torvo mentre la rabbia mi monta come ogni maledetta volta che faccio precipitare le cose. Come ci riesco? Che dono ho?   
\- Io non me ne vado se non mi parli e non mi spieghi. -   
\- Oh io ora devo spiegarti? E tutte le volte che ti chiedevo a te di spiegare quel che volevi da me? - mi irrigidisco su questo, spiazzato per l’argomento tirato fuori in un momento.   
\- È questo? Si tratta di questo? Che non voglio parlare di quello che succede fra noi? - Lewis scuote la testa ancora sconcertato della mia ottusità, sempre le braccia incrociate al petto e l’aria furiosa, con la sua capigliatura in qualche modo stravagante comunque.   
\- No Seb, ormai ci ho rinunciato! Non mi interessa più! Non dobbiamo avere per forza rapporti! Ci sono miliardi di piloti che gareggiano senza essere amici! Tu non sei in grado nemmeno di capire cosa mi ha ferito tanto di quel che hai fatto, che non si tratta della seconda spinta che mi hai dato in pista a Baku. Se è tale la tua sensibilità non vedo come potremmo rimanere in rapporti. - Così dicendo mi gira intorno rimanendo a debita distanza ed arriva alla porta che apre per farmi uscire, prima che la spalanchi io scuoto la testa.   
\- Cosa, Lew? Cosa? Perché cazzo non dici tutto? Tanto sono insensibile ed ottuso e non ci arriverò da solo! Perciò dimmelo e basta! Cosa ti ha ferito tanto? - Lewis torna a chiudere a chiave e si copre il viso con le mani in un gesto teatralmente esasperato.   
\- Non ci posso credere! E cosa te ne frega alla fine? Sinceramente, Seb. Cosa cazzo ti importa se io ce l’avrò con te per sempre e non ti stringerò più la mano? Ti ho parato il culo, ho detto che abbiamo fatto pace e non è cambiato niente fra noi! -   
\- Ma non mi hai stretto la mano davanti ai giornalisti, cosa credi che ci stiano a capire che abbiamo rotto? E poi io non voglio rompere! - Lewis mi lancia un ultimo sguardo a dir poco di fuoco, il nero del suo petrolio ora è liquido e capisco che sta per piangere. Non l’ho mai visto così, mai.   
\- Perché, cosa eravamo? Dopotutto sei arrivato a pensare che io potessi mettere su un teatrino come quello per danneggiarti volutamente ed intenzionalmente! - Appena lo dice si apre un mondo rimasto oscuro, per un momento esulto illuminandomi perché mi dice cos’è stato a ferirlo sul serio, poi realizzo anche quanto è brutto quel che ho fatto.   
Come posso non accorgermi prima delle cose? So che tiro dei colpi mancini, ma non mi rendo conto di quanto mancini siano.   
Che ha il mio cervello che non va?   
Ed ora Lewis apre davvero la porta per farmi uscire, ma prima di veder comparire un perplesso Val che aspetterà forse di entrare, o forse si sarà rassegnato ad andare direttamente al suo party, io mi precipito verso di lui, chiudo la porta con una manata violenta, poi gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio deciso.  
Per un momento non c’è respiro e non c’è pensiero.  
Ci sono solo le nostre bocche premute furiosamente le une sulle altre.   
Non so quanto stiamo così, poi lui però mi respinge e scuote la testa stringendo gli occhi, evita di guardarmi e si fa in parte.   
\- No, non funziona così! Non è un interruttore! Prima mi usi come ti pare senza degnarti di spiegarmi perché fai quello che fai e poi arrivi a pensare che potrei farti delle porcate di prima categoria. A te. Io a te! Tu capisci che questo non basta, ora? - Lewis sventola il dito davanti a sé e trema mentre parla, la voce gli trema, quel dito gli trema, gli occhi gli tremano e sono sull’orlo di lasciar andare quelle lacrime che odierei vedere e mi farebbero sentire così in colpa che forse prenderei più fuoco peggiorando la situazione. Odio che piangano.   
Ma in tutta risposta sorprendo anche me mentre congiungo le mani davanti alla bocca in segno di preghiera e chiudo gli occhi respirando a fondo, cerco la calma che non so se ho, ma poi li riapro e tremando io stesso, con voce tirata ed occhi che bruciano, mormoro:   
\- Ti prego, perdonami. All’idea di perderti e di non... - Mi avvicino e lui indietreggia istintivamente, ma mi prendo il tempo che mi serve e gli prendo le mani portandomele alle labbra. - All’idea di non stringerti più la mano. Di non parlarti più. - Mi avvicino ancora, ora non scappa. È impietrito a dir poco, paralizzato, gli occhi sbarrati, le lacrime sulle ciglia. - All’idea di non toccarti più... - Sposto le nostre mani strette e avvicino il viso al suo, sussurrando piano e dolcemente. - All’idea di non potermi più perdere in te io... impazzisco... permettimi di rimediare. Permettimi di farmi perdonare. Sono una sonora testa di cazzo, non penso a niente, agisco e basta e sono insensibile, non ho un cuore, hai ragione. E non volevo ferirti, sul serio. Non ho pensato quando ho insinuato che tu potessi avermi voluto danneggiare apposta, proprio tu a me. Non ho pensato. Ero in quella fase da testa di cazzo. Ma anche se non riesco a dirlo perché non ho voluto nemmeno pensarlo ancora, io tengo troppo a te. Non posso perderti. - E penso che il resto lo fanno i miei occhi azzurri piantati così vicino ai suoi neri.   
Quando finalmente posso avere delicatamente le sue labbra carnose e ben disegnate, quando si intrecciano alle mie e si schiudono dandomisi, è come se il cielo si aprisse per me e tornasse il sole.   
Quel che sento allo stomaco non ha paragoni con niente, nemmeno una dura gara vinta. Non ci sono paragoni. Non ce ne sono.   
È come un viaggio verso il cielo.   
Quanto sono morbide e calde le sue labbra? E tremano. E penso che stia piangendo, non lo so, ma gli prendo il viso fra le mani, sento le sue guance bagnate, lo tengo con delicatezza, come se fosse una cosa preziosa, la più preziosa.   
Questo bacio è così dolce e delicato che appena apriamo le bocche e le nostre lingue si trovano, andiamo a fuoco. Il mondo svanisce, sfuma e tutto scoppia. Tutto brucia. Mi sento morire nel sentire la sua lingua intrecciata alla mia e inizio a muovermi in avanti fino a spingerlo contro la parete.   
Adesso che ho la sua bocca, adesso che ho la sua lingua, oh guai a chi me lo toglie.   
Mi apro la tuta che mi tolgo frettolosamente e quasi con fastidio perché non è così pratica come vorrei, ma lui mi aiuta a liberarmene. Rimane appesa alla vita, mi sento impazzire, mi sento andare a fuoco, mi sento che se mi fermo ora non lo so, me ne pentirei per sempre.  
Senza esitare mi tolgo anche la maglia da sotto e poi afferro la sua alla vita facendole fare la stessa fine. Una volta a torso nudo lo guardo un momento, mi riempio di lui, del suo viso ancora commosso e confuso e perso e del suo corpo così bello e perfetto pieno di tatuaggi che mi manda fuori di testa. Il suo corpo che ora tocco con le mani e carezzo, la sua pelle scura solcata da disegni di ogni tipo e grandezza che ora è di nuovo mia.   
L’assaggio di nuovo scendendo sul suo collo che si è rinfrescato prima mentre aspettava. È liscia e profumata, la mia non lo è ancora, lecco una delle sue scritte. Le sue mani mi toccano delicatamente sulle braccia e poi sul collo e fra i capelli corti sulla nuca, scivola in avanti sul petto e mi carezza ancora prendendo confidenza con il mio corpo, così come io lo prendo col suo. Il suo che ora farò mio perché non posso, non posso proprio trattenermi, non posso perderlo.   
Prima di rendermene conto sono inginocchiato davanti a lui e succhio la sua erezione come ho fatto col resto della sua pelle e mi dà alla testa sapere che sono appena andato ancora molto oltre ogni vaga aspettativa. Non avrei mai immaginato di trovarmi a fare questo con un altro ragazzo, non ho mai pensato di poterlo fare o volerlo, ma come sempre finché non ti trovi a fare una cosa, non sai a cosa puoi arrivare.   
Questa è la cosa che mi fa capire che non c’è un limite entro cui le persone non possono andare. I limiti non esistono, realmente. Sono i limiti che gli altri ci impongono con le loro regole, ma noi non li abbiamo realmente.   
Ed io con lui non ce l’ho, mentre succhio e lui si eccita e mi tiene la testa contro il suo inguine.   
Fino a che sento che sta per venire e mi separo girandolo di schiena.   
\- S-Seb... - La sua voce si leva dolce e tremante. - Sei sicuro? - Perché lo sappiamo dove finiremo se continuo e ora come ora non credo che ci sia qualcosa in grado di fermarmi. Lo lecco subito facendomi strada con la lingua nella sua fessura, poi infilo un dito e lo stuzzico rendendomi conto che non è sicuramente vergine qua dietro. Si inarca verso di me, mi sa che una certa parte di lui lo vuole eccome. Come la mia fra le gambe che cresce senza che nessuno la tocchi.   
\- Hai presente quando dico che l’adrenalina mi fa agire sulla foga del momento e non so più quel che dico e che faccio, ma non riesco a fermarmi? - Dico sulla sua natica che mordicchio mentre il dito entra ed esce girandosi agevolmente.   
Lui geme, lo prenderò per un sì.   
\- Questo è uno di quei momenti. - Ma non offro una soluzione, non gli propongo di fermarmi ora o non lamentarsi. Non penso si lamenterà in ogni caso.   
Al suo sospiro perché il lavoretto che gli sto facendo è parecchio bello, mi sollevo in piedi, gli tiro verso di me i fianchi chinandolo un po’ di più in avanti, si appoggia al muro e si gira un attimo cercando il mio sguardo, ma i suoi occhi neri come la notte mi confermano che devo assolutamente e non posso fermarmi.   
Mi lecco il palmo della mano e mi strofino un paio di volte l’erezione già dura, dopo di questo, in silenzio e senza dirci altro, entro in lui con una spinta decisa e possente.   
Lui si tende un momento, mi stringe e mi blocca per poi rilassarsi poco dopo e permettermi di uscire e rientrare. Torno a farlo fino a che vado sempre più dentro e tutto perde di consistenza, il mio corpo stesso che è un fascio di nervi tesi dentro il suo. Solo calore, solo brividi che corrono sulle nostre pelli così diverse per colore e tipo, la mia candida e bianca, la sua scura e piena di tatuaggi. La sua croce con le ali sulla schiena che mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Noi così, noi insieme, noi perfetti, noi come dovevamo essere da chissà quanto tempo.   
Ad ogni spinta tutto cresce, il piacere, le nostre voci, le nostre erezioni, le nostre voglie.   
Tutto va veloce, tutto va forte fino a che raggiungiamo quasi insieme i nostri orgasmi e dannazione, mi rendo conto che non voglio nemmeno uscire da qui dentro. Gli starei dentro per sempre, ora che finalmente ci sono riuscito.   
Era questo che cercavo tutte le volte che mi approcciavo a lui, non scoparlo. Ma averlo, perdermi in ogni suo centimetro. Avere tutto di lui. Tutto.   
Lewis ansimante come me, si alza e si appoggia al mio petto, noi sudati ed accaldati, lo avvolgo con le mie braccia da dietro protettivo e sicuro, gira la testa verso di me ed io accolgo le sue labbra dolci che si appoggiano delicate e calde sulle mie.   
Le sue così morbide, così mie.   
\- Se non lo facevo impazzivo. - Non so come dovrebbe prenderla, non è una cosa romantica e carina, però lui sorride e scuote la testa.   
\- Lo prenderò per un ‘sono felice di averlo fatto’. - Io sorrido a mia volta e lo abbraccio più forte.   
\- Lo sono. Non so come si dicono certe cose, le butto fuori come mi nascono. Senza pensare. - Chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte alla mia guancia, rimanendo sempre fra le mie braccia abbandonato. - Scusami per averti spinto fino a questo limite. Sono una testaccia dura. Penso che cercassi il coraggio di ammettere che... - Esito e lui apre gli occhi guardandomi meravigliato, così da vicino è difficile rimanere lucidi. - Che sono perso per te e voglio tutto, tutto di te. Cosa significa? Che mi sto innamorando? Che lo sono? Non saprei, ma non voglio più fermarmi e fare a meno di niente. Non voglio. - Forse alla fine ho corretto un tiro partito davvero male. Lewis sorride e si rilassa, si gira fra le mie braccia, si appoggia a me e mi circonda il collo con un dolce abbraccio, mi bacia ed io mi godo le sue labbra e poi la lingua che si fa lentamente strada contro la mia. È come se non riuscissimo più a smettere ora che abbiamo iniziato.    
\- Credo che possiamo dire che ci vogliamo bene. Molto bene. E ci desideriamo da matti. - Sorride quasi timidamente, mi fa impazzire. Sorrido anche io.   
\- Mi piace. - Dico infine.   
\- Anche a me. - E con questo lo bacio ancora tanto per cambiare, finendo poi per abbracciarlo forte senza la minima intenzione di lasciarlo più. Mai più.   
Ormai sei mio Lewis Hamilton. 


End file.
